Tom Kent- Reliving the past
by Jabi07
Summary: Tom's past comes back to haunt him as he has to face his hidden feelings that he has buried for years
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Tom was near the end of a long gruelling shift, and he was looking forward to going home with Sam and having a nice quiet night in unwinding and relaxing. Jeff and Dixie came through the main doors with a young girl wriggling and squirming on the trolley that Karl boy that is training to be a Paramedic trying to ease the girl to relax and to remain still, Tom was about to hurry over when he froze in shock as walking behind them was his High School girlfriend Rachael. She hadn`t changed much, even though it had been years since he last saw her, she was speaking in a hushed voice on her mobile as she calmly followed Jeff and Dixie into the Resus.

"Sam this is Nicole Adams she got knocked down by a car, she wasn`t K.O but has some minor Head Injury"

"Please...just leave me alone...I`m fine!"

"Best to be on the safe side. anyone we can contact for you?"

"She has me!" Sam turned and smiled warmly at the tall blonde woman,

"Are you her Mother?"

"Yes."

"She is not. She didn`t raise me...so I rather be alone so just get her out of here please!"

"Why don`t you wait in the Relative`s room..."

"I`ll show her where it is!" Tom says grabbing Rachaels arm and moving her out the room before she has a chance to react, once in the relatives room Tom shut the door cautiously looking outside the room making sure that no one was looking.

"Rachael! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Your parents said that you worked at a differant Hospital...I would never have come.."

"Who`s the girl?!" Rachael stood fidgety as she uncomfortably faced her Ex unwanting to give him the answers he was looking for,

"Rachael...she`s not my...but you had a Miscarriage?"

"I`m sorry Tom...I never wanted this! you must believe me!"

"BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BELIEVE YOU! YOU EVIL COW YOU KNEW HOW HEARTBROKEN I WAS! Before Rachael can respond Charlie walks into the room frowning with concern,

"Uh is everything alright in here?"

"Perfect. You can leave now Charlie."

"Actually I need a chat with Rachael about Nicole" At the mention of his Daughters name he gave a small shiver, he needed to see her put things right become the parent he had always wanted himself,

"OK. Can`t stomach it in here anyway!" glares at Rachael before Tom heads back into resus where that Karl is still there both of them talking closely, Sam is on the other end of the room,

"Sam what`s wrong with her? will she be okay?"

"Well there is no permanent damage. We have to call Psych though"

"What? why?"

"She`s displaying signs of Bipolar"

"But I...I mean we can look after her!"

"Whats wrong with you Tom?!" Sam asks frowning concerned by her boyfriends erratic behavior,

"So wanting the best for a patient is wrong now is it!"

"I never said that, besides she`s my patient my responsibility!" Tom storms out needing nothing more than some fresh air.

Nicole needed answers she needed the truth! she instantly recognised him as soon as he walked into resus he was exactly like his picture, she knew that once he had stormed out of Resus that was the perfect moment to get those answers, it didn`t take much to get rid of Karl and the other staff was too busy to notice as she got off the bed and rushed out of resus looking around the busy Hospital the direction he went, it didn`t take long to spot that he was heading out of the main doors she followed darting through Patients and rushed Nurses. Tom was standing leaning against the wall his hands holding his face in frustration,

"Tom Kent?" Tom removed his hands and frowned with concern at Nicole,

"Hey what you doing out here! let`s get you back to resus!"

"No! stop it! look just answer me are you Tom Kent?" Tom feeling lost for words nods his head,

"Right. I`m Nicole your daughter!" Tom nods again,

"IS THAT IN! THAT ALL YOU GOING TO DO! I`M YOUR DAUGHTER YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!" Tom hurried her away from the main entrance to where it was more private,

"Listen...Nicole your mum...Rachael years ago she told me a huge lie...and I have lived with that pain for everyday...I`m so so sorry Nicole and I would love it if you could let me have one chance...I promise I won`t let you down!"

"Don`t promise...people let you down...look I should never have come here!"

"But you got knocked over you had no idea that I worked here"

"I knew. Rachael wasn`t giving me anything...so I had to track you down myself...so I deliberately stepped out onto the road...I had no choice"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Tom was in shock hearing what Nicole did just to get answers, he frowned at his daughter seeing how desperate and needy she was. Tom could understand what it's like to have all these questions and not being able to get answers, he also known what it felt like being alone and feeling unwanted even though he had amazing foster parents, he still felt that sometimes that he really didn't belong there with them.

"You could of been killed!" Nicole shrugged,

"I needed answers!" Nicole suddenly leaned forward clutching her stomach in pain, Tom placed his hand onto her shoulder,

"Is it your stomach?" Nicole shoved Tom away her face looking distraught,

"GEt OFF ME! I DON'T NEED UOU!" Nicole ran off leaving a haunted Tom watching her feeling annoyed with himself. Nicole didn't get very far her stomach throbbing and stinging in pain, she could feel moisture under her hand that was holding onto her stomach and her head felt lightheaded and dizzy. She didn't care about it! She walked into the shop and bought a small bottle of vodka, she was just going to get so wasted that she can't feel anything anymore. She headed back towards the hospital and climbed up the fire escape, when she got onto the roof she sat herself down and opened the bottle of vodka and taken a swig before pulling out her mobile and played her music full volume. Tom could not concentrate through most his shift, Sam and Robyn were searching everywhere for Nicole while Jeff and Karl took an ambulance out to search for her. Tom was pretending to be busy when Jeff comes running over to him,

"Tom mate! That patient of Sams is up on the roof! Karl is trying to coax her down!"

" What!" Toms heart was in his mouth as he legged it out the hospital and followed Jeff up the fire escape. Once they had got onto the roof they saw that Nicole was slumped against a wall, her eyes drooping closed and Karl checking her pulse. Tom runs over followed by Jeff,

"Nicole, it's Tom can you hear me?" Nicole has tears falling down her face but she didn't seem to understand as her eyes remained closed.

"She's been drinking Vodka!" Karl says holding up the bottle in his hand, frowning with worry Jeff placing a hand on Karl's shoulders,

"Don't worry mate we'll sort her out!" Karl nods his head looking down at a pathetic looking Nicole, his eyes looking troubled,

"Tom you shouldn't be treating her!" Tom looked up at Karl in a worried confusion,

"What you rather I leave her to die!"

"No but we should get someone else...Your too involved!" Oh god she must have told him Tom thought but he has to treat her he just had to! So he played it cool,

"What you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You being her Dad!" Tom saw Sam and Robyn coming onto the roof her face was hard to read as she hurried over to Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

****Everything moved in slow motion as Tom watched helplessly as his daughter was getting treated while Tom stood outside resus. Karl was silent beside him, both looking into the room wanting desperately to go in and to help. Tom stepped back slightly as Robyn and Zoe headed out the room,

"Is she going to be okay?!"

"Yes she had a small bleed but we luckily got to her in time. You should go see her before you and me have a little chat" oh crap! Tom thought as he headed into resus, Sam stood in the corner frowning over at our direction as I gently placed my hand over Nicole's.

"Where's Mum?" Tom realised that he hadn't seen her since this morning, surely she would be beside her if Rachel was still in the Hospital.

"Sorry I don't think she's here" Nicole frowned a silent tear falling down his face,

"She...never wanted me...please don't leave me again...Dad!" Tom felt a huge lump growing in his throat and squeezed his daughters hand,

"Hey I'm not going anywhere! You are coming to live with me as soon as you are better!" Tom lightly kissed Nicole on the forehead lightly stroking her cheek before he headed over to Zoe's office butterflies knotting inside his stomach. Zoe was swamped in paperwork when Tom walked in smiling awkwardly as she gestured for him to sit down,

"Tom you should Know by now the rules and procedures. Why did you treat your own Daughter?"

"Because she was dying!"

"Ok maybe you had no choice but you knew before! And you did not once mention anything!"

"I...was freaked out! I had just found out myself!"

Zoe had given him a warning, which Tom felt grateful for as he made his way toward the lifts to go to the ward that Nicole had been taken to Sam blocked his path,

"Uh look Sam..."

"Enough! I've had enough! You clearly had no intention of telling me about you and your life!"

"Sam! I do tell you things!"

"Really?! Well that being the case how come you haven't mentioned you had a daughter!" Tom had never seen Sam looking so angry before she also looked upset, which made him ache slightly as that was the last thing he wanted.

"Sam, I only found out today. It really has been a long day...please let me explain it to you later...I need to see Nicole!" Sam luckily agreed even if it was reluctantly, as soon as Tom walked onto the ward he noticed Nicole fast asleep, he smiled affectionately down at her and lightly kissed her forehead. Tom sat himself down beside her bed getting himself comfy as he took in her every movement, wanting to take in her every details.


End file.
